


i would for you

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, peter is jackson's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit!” he exclaimed, though he didn’t feel any pain. Shaking his head, he got back up and continued walking. He wished for anyone right now, but there wasn’t anyone here. He was dreaming. Alone again. Almost as if his wish were brought to life, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, shaking him.</p><p>“Jacks,” the concerned voice said.</p><p>“Jacks, come on. Wake up. You’re dreaming, babe,” Stiles murmured in soothing tones. Slowly Jackson came back to him, shivering, his eyes glowing electric blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would for you

**Author's Note:**

> character prompt: jackson + wandered the scorched earth

Jackson wandered the scorched ground. It was a twirling, twisting path. He felt like his own dreams were taunting him. He never found where he was supposed to go. It was like the yellow brick road cloaked with darkness, but it never stopped.

He was shrouded in swirling mist, further blocking his path. He stumbled, catching himself on a bush with thorns.

“Dammit!” he exclaimed, though he didn’t feel any pain. Shaking his head, he got back up and continued walking. He wished for anyone right now, but there wasn’t anyone here. He was dreaming. Alone again. Almost as if his wish were brought to life, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

“Jacks,” the concerned voice said.

“Jacks, come on. Wake up. You’re dreaming, babe,” Stiles murmured in soothing tones. Slowly Jackson came back to him, shivering, his eyes glowing electric blue.

“S-tile-s,” he said and held on for dear life.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Stiles said and wrapped himself around his mate, pulling him as close as if to shield him from the world.

If Stiles could take this pain away from Jackson, he would, but ever since he found out definitively that he was Peter’s son, the dreams haunted him every night. Sometimes he was in the burned, abandoned Hale house. Sometimes he dreamt the fire, though there’s no way he remembered all of those details. His subconscious came up with them, and Stiles was certain they were just as horrifying as the actual event. He was only 3three years old at the time. Peter shoved him through a window and told him to run, and he did.

But more often than not, he dreamt of the woods, the vast, endless woods, the ground scorched and fog encroaching, unable to get out. Unable to call for help.

It was torture for both him and Stiles.

Stiles just didn’t know what to do about it. They tried therapy with someone in the know that Deaton recommended, which he admitted did help some. At least Jackson was talking about it with someone because some days he could barely talk about it to Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t push either. He knew he couldn’t. It would only deepen the quiet space between them.

Stiles ran his hands up and down Jackson’s sides, nuzzling his neck and just breathing him in. Soon the shaking lessened and Stiles felt Jackson slowly relax under his weight.

“Jacks?” Stiles asked quietly.

Jackson twisted around and wrapped around Stiles, pressing his face to his throat, breathing in the scent of mate, of home. “I love you,” he murmured Stiles’ throat. Stiles stilled. This was the first time he’d said that. Stiles knew that he felt that way, but he was waiting for Jackson to feel comfortable saying it. He exhaled, gripping Jackson tight.

“I love you, Jacks,” he said, voice choked with emotion. “I love you so much.”

Stiles didn’t know what he would do about the dreams, but he could give this to Jackson. He could warm him when he was cold, whisper sweet nothings when he was in pain, and share his love freely when he needed to feel it.

And he had.

He gave himself fully to Jackson that very first night. It would be silly to pretend anything otherwise.

“Shh, “ Stiles whispered into Jackson’s hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You can go back to sleep now.”

And they did, wrapped in each other’s arms like a promise.


End file.
